Talk:Adventuring Fellow Personality
Adventuring Fellow Personality I noticed there was nothing on this site talking about adventuring fellow personality so I decided when I went to go get my NPC for the elventy-quadrillionth time to start a page on here to help those who want to know what personality to choose. When I went this time, my friend Rexxarr also on the Caitsith server wanted to get one too, so he told me all of what his Fellow said as a Serious NPC. I started this time with a Sisterly NPC. However, I will redo the quest as many times as it takes to do it, or ask others to help me. Either way, this will take me quite a while. If anyone wants to contribute, that would be great. Otherwise, enjoy. --Stammer 17:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I guess my NPC is "Naive". *cry* There are other dialog options available to the NPCs, such as the quest message when you're done with everything, when your NPC is slightly damaged but not enough for half, MP related messages, and so on... are we trying to include all of their scripts or just enough to give people an idea how to expect their NPC to behave? (Or select a behavior that they like) Naive - {Barely Damaged} No problem! This little scratch won't slow me down! --Taeria 23:03, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Well, it doesn't need everything. I'm thinking I might even get rid of the "Quest Dialogue" sections in case people are worried about minor spoilers. The more, the better, but it's not really necessary. As long as general point goes across, that's all people need. I started this page for people to know what to pick, because I know there's a few that I like and a few that I'd rather not have. All in all, it's strongly appreciated having you guys help me out with this, as each one I do takes at least two hours. Edit: If more people can add to this, I might be able to do all of the male personalities as well on my own time. This is just a side project for when I'm bored at work, lol. --Stammer 04:43, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I can get all her battle messages at such a time as I am not suffering from a flu. Fortunately, all of them can be gotten in Stalwart Shield mode rather easily. --Taeria 08:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC) It might be easier to get them in normal Shield mode than Stalwart Shield because then your Fellow won't heal herself. --Stammer 12:33, 10 July 2008 (UTC) There should be a gender-based reply separation here - Galka don't wear dresses... as far as I know... --Leuq 18:15, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :oh never mind, it's addressed above. --Leuq 18:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) After two sessions with my (Naive) NPC, I was able to extract as many dialog options from her as I could... much more than the amount of listings provided. I've already entered all of them in, and I'll fill in the gaps when I can remember to. But it may become nessicary to resort them, or to add similar dialog lines to the other ten NPCs. Would usage of those "personality" items from Fellow Points allow other personality's messages to be gained without needing to restart your NPC constantly? --Taeria 01:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I really gotta give a shout out to all of you guys who are adding to this, but Kyrial in particular. Kyrie, I really don't think we need all that information, lol. That's so much that it looks like the whole section is based on Naive. It's great, but dang. I've already completed all of those other ones and I don't really plan on taking them up a whole level each. It's cool and great to have up there, but just letting everyone else know that we don't need it to be -that- in-depth. --Stammer 04:12, 11 July 2008 (UTC) The personalities gained from using perfume and balsam appear to be entirely new personalities. The things my NPC said while influenced by perfume don't match anything here... she seemed kinda shy, most likely lovesick (Quite a few of the quotes made it appear she was madly in love with my character... and couldn't bring herself to say it). I've heard of other people getting different results, however at the moment I do not know if one personality type will always be turned into the same personality given a certain item (For example, if my Serious mithra will always turn Lovesick under the perfume's effects), or if it chooses randomly from a list of possibilities. Oh, and I'd like to note that all the quotes for the Serious Male seem exactly the same as for Serious Female, judging that they sound like what my mithra says. Urthdigger makes a good point, but since they are purchasable and therefore interchangable, not to mention non-permanent, I don't think it's necessary to have any major sections about it. If anyone feels differently about it, please feel free to add your own section. I, however, will not take responsibility for it. In other news, I've added Kyrial's "template" to every personality now. I will not personally fill them all in. I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing. Assuming people choose certain personalities, my hope is they will fill in as much as Kyrial has. I will do the same for Lively, which is apparently what my Fellow is. --Stammer 04:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Worth noting is that NPCs have a message for leaving on their own (when they run out of time or reach their kill limit), but also a unique message if you ask them to leave prematurely. When I added the (Leave) message to the Naive ♀ section, it was intended to be the latter, because (Disband) was already there at the time. Perhaps (Leave) should refer to the message when the NPC leaves on his or her own, and (Disband) should refer to the actual Disband button? A similar distinction should be made between "Full MP" (When the NPC reaches full MP while resting, as a notice) and "High HP (67-100%)" (When you talk to the NPC and they report their MP.) The distinction between the two seems to be blended. --Taeria 08:25, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I changed the "disband" comment to "leave". Most people have no actual reason to ever disband their Fellow, so I'm not even going to have a disband dialogue, unless people want it there. As for the distinction between Full and High MP, there is one. As I wrote at the top of the page, anything noted in parentheses "()" is what happens on its own, and anything in brackets "{}" is when you directly "Talk" to your Fellow. --Stammer 20:14, 12 July 2008 (UTC) There seems to be one line of dialogue missing: when the Fellow, set to Fierce Attacker (and perhaps other classes) has TP and is waiting for you to get 100 TP. For instance, my Sullen Male says "I'm ready. I suppose." if he gets 100 TP and I'm above 60 TP. --Drek. 07:38, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I tried out some personality perfumes, and it seems that every time you use one it picks one personality from one half of the personalities (the more serious or the more easygoing side). It also doesn't depend on the NPC's gender, my Elvaan F got Sullen, Childish and Suave personalities as well as agreeable. She was originally Serious. Also, I tried calling NPC out twice and using perfumes, and it doesn't seem like the personalities are the same if you trade x perfumes starting from Serious, thus I'm guessing they are random. Katriina 11:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: I think "Sisterly" should also be "Brotherly". I have male Elvaan NPC, and that's the dialoge I'm getting. dubird :: It's as the game supplied. You have to pick your NPC's personality so I'd find it hard to understand if you had a Sisterly male NPC if you didn't accidentally pick it. --Stammer 22:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC)